The Bubbly Vs The Pretty
by heymanox
Summary: Two completely different people; one , with a happy , innocent personality; the other, well , a little conceited , rude , hateful and wasn't too happy about have Kelly on Raw .
1. The Bubbly Vs The Pretty

**This is my first fanfiction tell me what you think ! **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHINGGGGGGG !**

The Bubbly Vs. The Pretty

Kelly Kelly~~~~~Maryse Ouellet

Two completely different people; one , with a happy , _innocent_ personality; the other, well , a little conceited , rude , hateful and wasn't too happy about have Kelly on Raw .

Maryse was the star; Maryse would always be the star , and no one was allowed to take her place.

"I'm the women's champion...you wouldn't be able to win this belt even if I went easy on you" Maryse told Kelly.

Of course, she watched with satifaction as Kelly's insanely happy smile dropped at Maryse's small speeech.

Maryse couldn't of have been more happy at that moment.

Maryse was getting ready for her match against Eve.

Meanwhile, Kelly was thinking of how to get back at Maryse . Then the plan came to her .

It was perfect Maryse would never expect it to happen.

So Kelly texted Eve and told her about her amazing plan .

*Eve's && Maryse's Match*

When Maryse was about to give Eve the French Kiss .

Gail came out and distracted the refree . and Kelly hit Maryse with a chair .

Gail stopped distracting the refree once Kelly got out of the ring .

Eve put Maryse in position for a Moonsault .

Eve hit the moonsault and got the 1,2,3 count on Maryse .

Maryse was beyond mad that she lost and was gonna make Kelly pay .

Next Chapter: Kelly tells Vince about a storyline she wants to do .

**PLEASE REVIEW (:**

**xoxox**


	2. Storyline ?

**This is my first fanfiction tell me what you think ! **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHINGGGGGGG !**

Chapter two

Vince called Kelly to his office.

Kelly knew she was gonna get in trouble for last Mondey night on Raw .

But then it came to her . Ask Vince for a storyline with Maryse .

When Kelly got to Vince office he looked pissed .

Kelly hurryed up and explained to him why she did it .

Kelly said " I want a storyline with Maryse . I want to have a rivaler with her . So I attacked her last Monday night ."

When Kelly explained Vince's expression softened and he started laughing .

Vince said " I love this idea for a storyline , if its a storyline you want its a story line you get"

and with the Kelly left with a huge smile on her face .

After Kelly left Vince's office she went to find Eve because Vince setted up a tag team match .

Kelly Kelly && Eve Vs. Maryse && Melina .

When Maryse found this out she was beyond mad .

Maryse went to find Kelly .

When Maryse found Kelly she said "you made a HUGE mistake choosing to be in a storyline with me because someone is gonna get

hurt and it's gonna be with me" and with that Maryse left with a smirk on her face .

Kelly thought about what Maryse said when she was getting ready for her match . and she couldn't but help to be scared .

When Eve told Kelly that there match was up next they went to gorilla position .

Kelly told Eve what Maryse said to her . Eve said "Maryse is just bluffing she wants you to back out on the storyline because she knows you are better then her .

And with that they went out to the ring.

Next Chapter: The match and Maryse talks to Ted about having Randy && Cody mess with Kelly's feeling . Have one of them get her to fall in love with them .

**PLEASE REVIEW (:**

**xoxox**


	3. Winning  ? Losing ? Plans ?

**This is my first fanfiction tell me what you think ! **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHINGGGGGGG !**

Winning ? Losing ? Plans ?

Kelly and Eve was waiting in the right for Maryse and Melina to come out .

Maryse and Melina Finally came out anf the match started .

Eve and Melina both started first in . Melina started hitting Eve . Since Melina started with the upper hand she also DDT Eve. Eve got up from the DDT and grabbed Melina by the hair and wrestled her to the ground . But Melina made the tag to Maryse . And Maryse kicked Eve in the back of the knee and Eve fell down . Maryse started kicking Eve over and over again . Eve was able to grab Maryses foot and pulled her down . Eve tagged Kelly in . Kelly hurryed up and pulled Maryse up by the hair and gave her a DDT . Kelly waited for Maryse to get up anad ran and jumped on her and Maryse fell back , Kelly started banging Maryse's head against the ring . Melina got in the ring and grabbed Kelly by the hair and pulled her off Maryse . and Maryse got up started slapping Kelly in the face . Kelly ducked on one of the slaps and ended up slapping Melina . Eve speared Melina out of the ring . and Kelly hit Maryse her finisher move K2 . and got the 1 ,2,3 count .

After the match Kelly and Eve went to celebrate with Melina since they was all actually really close . unlike they are on screen .

When Kelly and them was celebrating she couldn't help but think what happened to Maryse and Kelly's friendship . They use to be best friends. It hurts her that Maryse and her arent friends anymore.

Meanwhile Maryse was with her boyfriend Ted.

Maryse said" Teddy since you love me show much can you do me a huge favor ?" in her french accent

Ted smiled and said " Sure baby , what is it ?"

Maryse smiled && asked" Can you get Randy or Cody to make Kelly fall in love with them and then hurt her ?"

Ted gave Maryse a questionable look and said" I can ask Cody since Randy already hurt her but why do you wanna hurt Kelly"

Maryse said" Because Kelly turned her back on me"

Ted just look at her questionable again and texted Cody

**Ted -Bold**

_Cody- Italic_

**Hey bro , Can you do me a favor?**

_Hey , and sure dude whats the favor?_

**Um it's a favor for Maryse she wants to know if you can make Kelly fall in love with you and then crush her .**

_Sure bro , ill come up with a plan to make her fall in love with me . Tell Maryse she owes me big._

*texting over*

Ted look at Maryse && said " Cody said he will do it, and you owe him big ."

Maryse smiled and said "Thanks Teddybear i love you "

Next Chapter: Cody thinks of a plan . And something happens with Kelly && AJ Styles from TNA . Well it help Maryse plan ? or will it make it harder to make Kelly fall in love with Cody ?

**PLEASE REVIEW (:**

**xoxox**


	4. Plan in action ?

**This is my first fanfiction tell me what you think ! **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHINGGGGGGG !**

Plan in action ? Love ?

Maryse was backstage on Raw talking to Cody since Ted had a match .

Maryse asked "have you thought of a plan to make Kelly fall in love with you ?"

Cody said "yeah i have . im going to just be sweet and charming , im gonna have Randy attack her but i save her tonight ."

Maryse said" OMG THATS AN AMAZING IDEA ! but is that all you have?"

Cody thought for a second "no it's not, after I save her tonight im gonna ask her to go out to dinner with me"

Maryse smiled" good idea "

and with that she walks away since Ted's match is over and he won .

*Kelly in the Ring *

Kelly is saying "I am out here to explain myself for my beahvior , me and Maryse we have a real rivaler . And its just i dont know why

she hates me so much . and I did take things in my own hands and I shouldnt of done that . But am I sorry ."

Then all of a sudden Randy Orton comes down to the ring . He says alot of crap to Kelly .

Sooo Kelly slapped him across the face . and Randy was about to RKO her .

And out of no where AJ Styles comes out and save her .

Cody ran out to the ring , he was beyond shock .

He got in the ring and started yelling at AJ saying he shouldnt be on RAW he is in TNA .

But then Kelly says with the biggest smile ever " I would like to introduce the newest RAW superstar AJ STYLES !"

The fans was cheering extra loud for AJ && Kelly .

AJ smiled at Kelly and gave her a huge hug .

and with that AJ's theme song played and they went back stage .

Maryse was mad . She started scream in French saying . "omg comment cela pourrait se produire c'est horrible! Plan de Cody n'a pas fonctionné. cela est tout simplement génial! pourquoi est-Kelly avec AJ Styles. ughhh! i just cant croire. im vais rentrer à l'hôtel."

which mean omg how could this have happened this is horrible ! Cody's plan didnt work . this is just great ! why is Kelly with AJ Styles . ughhh ! i just cant believe this . im going back to the hotel .

Ted seen Cody and walked up to him " Wow Cody good just I guess imma have to get someone else to do the job ! since you failed !"

Cody "Ted I didn't fail ! I just didn't expect AJ to be here !"

with that Cody stomps away .

Meanwhile AJ && Kelly are on there way back to the hotel .

Aj looked at Kelly " Hey um Kellz I was umm just sorta wondering if you would go on a date with me"

Kelly smiled" I would love too. "

Next Chapter: Aj && Kelly's date .

**PLEASE REVIEW (:**

**xoxox**


	5. Romance

**This is my first fanfiction tell me what you think ! **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHINGGGGGGG !**

Romance

AJ was on his way to Kelly's hotel room . He was wondering if Kelly would like where he was gonna take her .

He finally got to Kelly's hotel room and knocked on the door .

Kelly opened the door and she looked amazing . She was wearing a white strapless sundress with white flip-flops.

Kelly smiled at Aj and he offered her his arm and she gladly laced her arm with it .

AJ told Kelly to dress simple because he was taking her to the beach . But she didn't know that yet . They was gonna have a lovely pinic on the beach .

On the way there Kelly turned on the radio . I Do Not Hook Up by Kelly Clarkson was on . and she started singing along. _"Oh no I do not hook up, up I fall deep 'Cause the more that you try The harder I'll fight To say 'Cause the more that you try The harder I'll fight Oh sweetheart put the bottle down 'Cause you don't wanna miss out ."_ and Kelly sang a few other songs and they arrived at the beach .

When Kelly seen the beach she was confused . She figured they would go on a walk and then grab a quick bite to eat .

AJ got out of the car and went to the passengers side and opened Kelly's door for her . Kelly smiled .

AJ noticed that she liked it . He had someone already set up the pinic for them . So he took Kelly to where the pinic was

"This is sooo romantic" AJ smiled "yeahh I tryed my best to make it romantic because I know you like that kinda stuff" Kelly smiled .

After they ate they played in the water . Kelly was splashing AJ . So he picked her up and pretended he was gonna drop her in the water . But he really didnt .

After they played in the water . They walked along the beach holding hands .Kelly smiled " AJ this was really great thanks for taking me here" AJ smiled "No problem . I'm just happy you liked it."

After that they walked back to the car holding hands .

They didn't say anything on the way back , they just listened to music .

When they finally got to the hotel AJ walked her to her hotel room .

When they reached Kellys room Kelly turned to him and smiled "I had a great time AJ , I hope we do this again"

Aj smiled " I hope we do too "

Kelly gane AJ a kiss on the cheek and went in her hotel room .

AJ just stood there and smiled .

But they didn't know Cody spied on them during the whole date .

Next Chapter: Cody comes up with a new plan .

**PLEASE REVIEW (:**

**xoxox**


	6. New Plan

**This is my first fanfiction tell me what you think ! **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHINGGGGGGG !**

New Plan

Cody was walking to Maryse's and Ted's hotel room . Since he came up with a new plan .

Cody knocked on there hotel room door and Maryse opened the door . She let him in .

Maryse gave him a dirty look "Cody what are you doing here this late ? It's like midnight ."

Cody just smiled" I came up with a new plan and I know it is gonna work . I just need to ask Vince about this . "

" Well are you gonna tell me what this new plan is ? Because i'm really tired ."

Cody shaked his yes " I am going to try and get Vince to fire Kelly and since Vince owe's me a favor I am going to have him re-hire Kelly."

Maryse smiled " omg Cody that is an amazing idea"

Cody smiled" I know i'm going to ask Vince about it tomorrow"

Maryse smiled "okayy now get out of my room i'm tired "

Cody left

*Next Day*

Cody went to Vince's office . and knocks on the door .

"Come in "

Cody walks in "Hey , thanks for taking time out of your busy schedule for me"

Vince smiled" No problem , now what is it that you needa talk to me about ?"

"I want to do a storyline with Kelly Kelly . And I know how to start it . You fire Kelly for losing a match against someone . and then since you owe me a favor I use that favor to have you re-hire Kelly back"

Vince smiled" , I like this idea I really do . So we are gonna do it ."

Cody smiled" Thank you , everyone will love this idea of me and Kelly together"

Cody left to find Maryse . She was out in the parking lot.

"Maryse ! Vince said I can do the storyline ! He loves the idea"Cody smiled

Maryse smiled"This is Prefect"

Next Chapter: Cody does the New Plan .

**PLEASE REVIEW (:**

**xoxox**


	7. Raw

**This is my first fanfiction tell me what you think ! **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHINGGGGGGG !**

Raw

Kelly looks at AJ " I have a match against Randy && Maryse !"

AJ looked at Kelly shocked "WHAT ! your kidding right ."

Kelly shaked her head no . "its Me && You Vs. You && Maryse ."

AJ looked pissed "Today was suppose to be your day off ! I'm not gonna fight ."

"Well you HAVE to ."

AJ sighed "I know . But I don't want too"

*The Match"

Aj , Randy , && Maryse was already out.

Kelly Kelly's theme song Holla played and she went to the ring .

Kelly && Maryse was in the ring first . Maryse got the upper hand through out the whole match pretty much . Maryse started to punch Kelly over and over and over again . Maryse attacked Kelly to the ground and started to bang Kellys head against the ring repeatedly . Kelly managed to get Maryse off to her . Maryse picked Kelly up the the hair and gave her a DDT . When Kelly was finally able to tag AJ, he jumped down from the ring and started to walk backstage . Maryse pulled Kelly by the hair and gave her the French Kiss . And got the 1,2,3 .

After Kelly lose came out to the ring . He grabed mic and smiled at Kelly "Kelly Kelly . You disappointed me . I mean really I thought you had this match . I guess I was wrong . Since you disappointed me YOU'RE FIRED !" and with that Vinces theme song played .

Kelly started crying when she was walking backstage.

*Backstage*

Cody see's Kelly and runs up to her .

"Kelly what are you doing ?"

"Cody i'm not in the mood . I just got fired . I got no where to go . I have no boyfriend . No nothing"

"Kelly you're not fired . I used my favor from to get your job back."

Kelly smiled" You did that for me?"

Cody smiled "Yeah I did"

"Omg Cody thanks"

Cody smirked "And you can stay with me tonight"

"Okayy I have to get my bags and then we can go"

Cody put his arm around Kelly && AJ seen and he looked pissed .

Next Chapter: AJ & Kelly has a takes Kelly on a date

**PLEASE REVIEW (:**

**xoxox**


End file.
